


Treat me Right Time Stamp #1 : First Date

by msarahv



Series: Treat me Right Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barista Dean, Bottom Dean, CEO Castiel, Fluff, M/M, Starbucks, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msarahv/pseuds/msarahv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is the CEO of a large company. Dean is a sassy barista. Here is the continuation of their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel Novak, overstressed big boss of his father's company, horribly rich since birth, still a bachelor but not single anymore, had a problem.

He was about to go on his first date with Dean Winchester, manager at Starbucks, proudly working-class, and, if his kissing was something to go by, very eager to be with him.

Still, Cas was nervous. What if something went wrong? What if he proved himself too snobbish, or too superficial, or even _worse_... boring?

What if Dean changed his mind? Their story so far had been unconventional and filled with hesitations and misunderstandings. And while what he really wanted was to take Dean to his bedroom and not leave for two days, he was aware of decorum.

First, dating and see if they had something that could last. Then, wayyyyyyyy later, introduce him to his family (his mother last if possible, she was nice enough but not exactly... egalitarian in her views) and finally, hopefully, live together.

He had a very clear image of the latter in his mind, filled with simple moments and maybe pets, but in order to get there, he had to go through the rest and he was, frankly, overthinking it.

  


So to change his mind, he did what always helped: he went to Starbucks. He had someone to see there anyway.

  


Becky greeted him with enamored eyes and Cas ignored it as diplomatically as he could. Dean sent him an air kiss in between two customers. Castiel lined up in front of Charlie's counter and waited.

“Hey, here comes the Knight of this Realm. So, did you fire Becky's aggressor?”

“Yes, some time ago now. I'm glad I did. It's always good to hire exactly the right person for the right job. Which leads me to my next inquiry...”

Charlie laughed:

“Always so charming! But I'm not gonna make it easy. I want a real interview.”

“Of course, I wouldn't have it another way. You're a professional. I'm not offering you the job out of pity.”

Charlie was mellowed enough to finally answer:

“Then send me a date and I'll be there. I hope you guys have a decent operating system. It it's Windows 8, I'm leaving.”

“I don't think that's the case, and I can assure you that, were the system inadequate, you'll be at liberty to reinstall the best you will suggest.”

Charlie sighed:

“How come Dean managed to resist you for so long? _I_ 'm gay and I can still feel the charm.”

Castiel, who knew the depth of his timidity, didn't disclose that this was the reason he had developed said charm. And the remark about Dean didn't help matter.

“Hey, what's going on? Something wrong at work?”

“Oh, no, not more than usual, but you see...” He dropped his voice and painfully shared : “I'm not very sure where to take Dean for our first date. I'm afraid I am unqualified.”

Charlie looked at him seriously, then patted his arm:

“Don't worry, young padawan, I will show you the way.”

  


Charlie brought his order and they talked a while. After he finished his coffee, Cas was about to leave when he was stopped at the door by a suspicious Dean.

“What were you talking about with Charlie?”

“Her future position at my company.”

“And... ?”

“Well something confusing about “padawon” and “jedi masters”, I think?”

This had Castiel led back to his table and sat down to be lectured:

“That you wouldn't know Star Trek, I can accept, but come on, Cas, _Star Wars_?”

“I have heard of the movie.”

“Movie- _ **s**_! Frankly Cas, this is embarrassing. You're even dorkier than my brother.”

Hearing about a sibling was a new development Castiel was trying to digest, at the same time as pondering Dean's statement.

“So, you're not interested anymore?”

The look Dean gave him was a hundred years old:

“Dorky and an idiot, I see. I thought all rich-ass guys were full of themselves but you're really really not.”

“Having money can indeed inflate someone's sense of importance. I am guilty of it, I assure you. But this is all very new and I have invested a lot of feelings in this.” He gestured between the two of them and was rewarded with a smile. He forgot what he was saying and just stared stupidly.

“So have I...” and just hearing Dean say that was overwhelming. Castiel hoped it would stay that way. It was good to feel so alive.

“And for our first date, I am supposed to go to the movie theater with you. I was told you loved it and...”

“By who?”

  


Castiel was getting better at reading Dean and confessed quickly:

“Charlie...”

“Right.” Dean's tone was strong but he looked relieved. Castiel made a note not to hide things from him.

“Okay Cas, new rule. When something's bothering you, you come to me. What is this “supposed to” about? What do _you_ want to do for this date?”

“I don't know...” He gave Dean an apologetic look “I don't know you well enough. What if I pick something that will bore you?”

Dean sighed and shook his head:

“Even if it was, I would still spend time with you. We're in New York, it's easy to find something else to do.”

Cas nodded. But Dean wasn't finished:

“I'll give you a few pointers, though. I love pies. And food in general. So any place that sells those, I'm fine with. Unless it's the kind where they give you ridiculous portions that cost an arm and a leg.”

“Oh, yes, it is a strong dislike of mine. I have to order twice sometimes to get a decent meal.”

“And I like movies, obviously, although I prefer watching a DVD back home with my friends. Relaxing on the couch, eating popcorn and mocking the film if we want, you know?”

“Well, I don't own a TV set...”

Dean munched on his bottom lip, then said:

“I do. How about, for that date, we meet at my place and we watch Star Wars? My apartment is tiny, but if you don't mind...”

“I don't. But only if the couch is as comfy as you suggest.”

Dean looked at him frowning and must have noticed the smirk.

“It is and it's tiny too. We'll have to squeeze...”

The tone was so suggestive, Cas stood up and put his suitcase in front of his pants.

“Let's do that, Dean. I have to go now...”

Dean looked down and smiled smugly:

“Yep, I have to get back to work too. See you tomorrow night? I'll text you my address.”

“Perfect.”

  


After a quick kiss, Castiel was on the sidewalk, looking for a taxi and thinking very hard about his great aunt Naomi until he was composed enough to push his suitcase away.

He and Dean had arranged their first date. Success.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

On Friday afternoon, Castiel did something he had never done until now. He left work early. In the morning, he had searched through his closet and come to the conclusion that whatever he owned was not right for 'DVD watching'. He had already made the mistake of over-dressing once and now knew how Dean looked liked when he went out (absolutely delicious of course, but also, quite relaxed).

 

Thus, Castiel entered the most luxurious shops and found himself with pristine new blue-jeans as well as a few plain T-shirts. He remembered the last time he had worn one of those as a rebellious teenager. His mother almost had a heart attack.

 

Then, he stopped at the florist and got a delicate flower arrangement, with as much green foliage as possible to go with Dean's eyes. In his few past relationships, flowers had always been expected, so this was an easier part.

 

He stood in the building's hallway, still a little nervous, but mostly excited at the idea of seeing Dean outside his place of work. He knocked lightly and composed himself.

 

Dean was frowning. He was looking at Castiel up and down, then at the bouquet in his hand and what he saw didn't seem to his taste. Castiel waited, disappointed and, if he may say, a tad shaky, wondering what he had done wrong.

Dean met his eyes and took a step forward, to hug him. Cas almost let the flowers fall in surprise, but he was so relieved he let out a big sigh.

He followed Dean inside and looked around with interest. The place was ridiculously small. And yet, Dean had managed to put everything he needed in it, for practicality if not for aesthetics. There was, indeed, a worn-out couch in front of an enormous flat screen, which made him smile and wink at Dean.

 

He suddenly remembered his offering and handed it to his boyfriend, who took it clumsily and mumbled:

“Thank you, Cas, but... I don't think I own a vase.”

“Really? Where do you put the flowers from your dates, then?”

“They're... not the kind to give flowers, actually. The guys were not very romantic and the girls were the ones... who got the flowers... Plus this thing is freaking enormous!”

Nothing was going like it should be. Castiel had expected Dean to make a comment on how good he looked in jeans, and then be happy about the flowers. He had reached the end of his script, at loss for ways to salvage the date. He started pacing the room, reaching the end too quickly because of how small it was.

 

Dean closed his eyes, then strode to the kitchen resolutely. He took out a large salad bowl and placed it on the counter, then he arranged the flowers inside it, until it looked quite fine. He took a step back and smirked in Cas' direction:

“Hey, looks like this thing is finally getting used. It's a housewarming present from Sam but I don't eat rabbit stuff. Wait a sec.”

He took a photo with his cell and typed something.

“Are you teasing your brother?”

“Yep... Plus, showing him that I am worthy of nice gifts, instead of the boring stuff he always gets me.”

He looked up at Cas and his smile shined all over Cas' world, until all the negative emotions were washed away, adding: “I would take a photo of you too, to show him how good you look dressed like that, but I don't think you would approve.”

 

Castiel shook his head and sat on the couch. Dean immediately jumped over it and landed partly on Cas' laps, who reached his arms in reflex, finding himself nose to nose, with Dean.

“Hey, Cas.

“Hello, Dean.”

He decided to throw away every expectations and scripts he was following and just kissed him full on the mouth. Dean readjusted himself while keeping the kissing going. It lasted for a long time.

 

As the evening progressed, he became quite engrossed in the movie he was watching (and in Harrison Ford, who was a treat for the eyes), limiting his physical connection with Dean to knees touching and hands fondling in the pop corn bowl (something else he had been deprived of until now. Being rich meant missing out quite a lot.)

But when it was over, he turned to Dean and started stuttering and mumbling, trying to convey how much he had liked it, until Dean ran his hand through Cas' hair and whispered:

“I knew I'd make a fanboy out of you. It's turning me on to see you enjoying yourself like that.”

 

It was such a strange feeling, to have his shy nature being validated. When he was in company of people of his circle, he had developed a public persona that made him seem charming and witty. But Dean broke through all of these walls, letting Castiel be himself and actually appreciating what he saw.

This was a turn-on for Castiel too.

 

The kissing resumed with a heavier note, Dean's body pressed against his chest, his fingers unfastening the new pants:

“Really? You even wear brand underwear?”

“It's very comfortable.”

“Feels like it. Although, wouldn't it be even more comfortable without them?”

The way Dean was wriggling his eyebrows made Castiel laugh out loud. It changed the mood a little, enabling him to suggest moving to the bedroom:

“Not that I don't like your couch, Dean, but it is not very practical for the kind of wrestling we are currently engaged in.”

Dean chuckled, getting up and pulling Cas toward him:

“Funny you would say that, I was a wrestling champion in high school.”

 

Castiel wanted to hear more about it, listen to Dean talking about his teenage years, but his nether regions were in disagreement. He pushed Dean forward.

“What's gotten into you?”

“Well, let me see...”, he started kissing Dean's neck, “I find you magnificent, we are both aroused, and I'm getting impatient.” He took advantage of Dean's shirt being long gone to kiss his nipple area.

Dean growled:

“Didn't think you were the demanding type. You're always very serious.”

“Have I mentioned I'm a CEO? I can be bossy at times.”

It was difficult to stay focused with all the laughs they got out of each other but he wouldn't have it another way. Being goofy and playful was a new, wonderful experience that only Dean could give him.

Plus, it distracted Dean long enough for Cas to completely strip him off.

This date was going perfectly after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [whyamidoingthisitswrongbutiloveit](/users/whyamidoingthisitswrongbutiloveit/pseuds/whyamidoingthisitswrongbutiloveit)  
>  for being my new amazing beta!


	3. Chapter 3

Dean was magnificent. As Castiel ran his hand on his boyfriend's freckled skin, he was filled with wonder. Given his money and place in society, Cas had been quite sought after, and by very attractive people at that, but none had looked that damningly gorgeous. The slightest move of his hips made Cas _want_ with his whole being. And here was Dean, naked and spread on the bed, ready for whatever Castiel wanted to do. He must have taken the wrong turn when going to the coffee-place and instead, stepped right into Heaven.

  
  


Dean wasn't passive either, something else he didn't share with Cas' past sexual partners. He kept trying to sit up and kiss him, which Castiel allowed, before pushing him gently back and continuing his exploration, among which : how to make Dean shiver, how to make him moan and how to make him giggle uncontrollably. The latter proved a great distraction for a minute, until seeing Dean laugh became too arousing. He decided to go down to business.

  
  


Once again, he took his time, trying to attune to Dean's needs, avid for every reaction he could coax from Dean's mouth, letting his hands map out what he was lusting after. Strangely, the bolder his touch got, the more vulnerable Dean's eyes became. He was shaking and for a very worrying moment, Castiel wondered if Dean was a virgin. He brushed the concern off, but still spoke up:

“Am I doing it right? You don't look comfortable.”

Dean gulped and breathed with difficulty, but shook his head:

“It's okay, go on...”

Castiel did, treading more carefully. He started stroking slowly and Dean let out a sob.

“Dean, I beg you, tell me what's going on?”

“Fuck, Cas! Don't stop! I swear, it's good.”

“Why do you look like you're crying then?”

  
  


Dean closed his eyes and mumbled something like:

“Too much... feelings... never like that before...”

He opened his eyes again and gazed at Cas with such an intensity, that he understood. His own chest constricted he stopped his ministrations.

He lied down next to Dean and whispered:

“You can touch me too, if you want. I'd like that very much.”

Dean did, and proved to Castiel that he was certainly trained in the sexual area. They rolled on the bed, focused and breathless, any playfulness left behind, because this was _serious_. Castiel knew that, after that night, he would forever be changed.

  
  


Dean came right after him, Castiel being back enough from his high to witness Dean's even more vulnerable face. He loved it. He wanted to see it every single night. And in order to do so, he would have to go into serious negotiations.

Thankfully, he was excellent at negotiating. But he would wait a little. Right now, cuddling under the comforter while staring stupidly at each other was a better option.

  
  


He didn't choose to stay over, it just happened. When he woke up, sunlight was pouring in, displaying Dean's form in all it's muscled glory. Castiel took the sight in, replaying the night for his groggy mind, which reminded him he needed to do some convincing.

“Dean...”

“Mmmm...”

“Dean, it's nearly noon.”

“What?”

Dean sat on the bed, dislodging the sheets, which made Cas' mouth water. He watched him rummage around to find his cell, then open big, anxious eyes:

“I'm supposed to be at the shop in half an hour.”

They ran around, until both were clothed and looked vaguely presentable - Castiel's tie was askew, so Dean fixed it quickly, then stole a kiss. Castiel seized the moment to ask:

“When can I see you again?”

“Anytime you want sweetheart. I'm all yours.”

Cas smiled but insisted:

“I was thinking tonight...?”

Dean frowned, catching his keys and pushing Castiel out of the door, to let him lock it.

“So soon? Don't you have some rich guy's things to do this weekend? Hobnob your way through cocktails and operas and whatnot?”

Castiel laughed out loud:

“If I did, I would invite you as my date. As it happens, I have no other plans than spending time in your wonderful company. Do you have pressing matters to attend to? Or maybe family members to reconnect with?”

  
  


They were rushing to the elevator, now, hands clasped together and Castiel never wanted to let go.

“Nope, but my shift ends at 9. So, if you're still willing to come after that?”

“Or, we could meet at my place. I don't have a TV set but I would love to take time to talk and get to know each other.”

  
  


Dean chuckled and gave him a peck on the lips:

“You're such a dork, Cas.”

But he was smiling as he said so. Castiel ruled at negotiating.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I already posted this one on the main work so you guys can see it but you can kudo here, just saying... ;p


End file.
